Kuro Arashi: Before the Storm - Prologue
The prologue of ''Kuro Arashi: Before the Storm. It opens the story with Seno Nakagami returning to Hinata. Chapter Synopsis The scene opens in action, with the residents of the Hinata-Sou clustered around the TV in the main room. Kentaro Sakata has started a game with Keitaro Urashima, a virtual simulation, created by Kaolla Su, as to who would be more successful at wooing Naru Narusegawa. While the residents of the Inn, except for Naru, are attentive on the TV, Seno Nakagami finds his way back to the Inn of his childhood days. He speaks to Haruka Urashima first, who is not too attentive on the virtual dating going on in the background. After reintroducing himself to Haruka, as it has been some years since his time in Hinata, Seno gets fed up with the virtual game due to Keitaro's tortured pleas that all of Kentaro's methods are wrong. The result? He destroyes the virtual console and puts an end to the simulated date. Exclamations from Kentaro and Kaolla fall on Seno's mostly deaf ears, and before any conversation can take place, Motoko Aoyama deems Seno an intruder and attacks him by dint of his gender. The fight ends swiftly, with Seno trouncing Motoko and knocking her out with the sheath of his sword. He then catches her and carries her to the sofa, not wanting her to come to further harm. Seno also sends Kentaro packing, literally, throwing him out of the Inn. Naru walks down from the upstairs shortly after this, and punches Seno after not fully understanding what's going on. After a bit of explanation, and the Hinata residents marveling at how quickly Seno recovered from Naru's punch, the group convenes in the main room. Conversation ensues, now that Motoko is safely on the sofa. Introductions between Seno, Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla, Mitsune Konno take place. Keitaro fills his childhood friend in on the the events in his own life, failing to pass his exams and running the Inn. The swordsman is at first excited that Keitaro runs Hinata-Sou, lamenting that his own residences is currently being worked on. But Naru disagrees with the idea of Seno living at an all-girls dormitory, so Seno shrugs it off and leaves after a farewell to the group. Naru wonders aloud if Seno was a bully in his youth, given how rough he had been, but Haruka clarifies that, in fact, Seno was the one who was bullied as a child and who often fought against said bullies in his own defense. Shortly after, Motoko wakes. The group fills her in on Seno and she mentions that him living there would be a good idea. The Hinata residents joke that she might have interest romantically in Seno, but the girl flusteredly replies that she only would like him at Hinata-Sou because he is an accomplished swordsman. The residents decide, with Naru relenting that Seno didn't seem the perverted type, to reconsider letting Seno stay, so Motoko goes to search for him to inform him of this. She is unsuccessful in finding him, spending the better part of the day seeking the swordsman. Seno ends up finding her at the Hinata Park. He learned from Haruka that he would be welcome at Hinata-Sou. Motoko and Seno both return to the Inn, after deciding to become sparing partners. Characters *Haruka Urashima *Kaolla Su *Kentaro Sakata *Mitsune Konno *Motoko Aoyama *Naru Narusegawa *Seno Nakagami *Shinobu Maehara}} References to Other Media *Buddy Jesus *''Halo'' *''Star Wars'' Trivia *This chapter coincides with episode 7 of the Love Hina anime. Category:Kuro Arashi: The Prequel Story Chapters